A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The combustor can include heat shields to protect against the high temperatures generated in the combustion process.